Hooked
by AndDownTheRabbitHoleWeGo
Summary: He was bad for her, and she knew it, too, and he was slowly draining her, but he was like a drug. And she had to have her fix. Dallas/Sylvia ONE-SHOT


Sylvia Jones. Or, as she was more than occasionally called, "whore, "two-timer," "tramp." She tried not to answer to the last three, though.

She wasn't always known as the promiscuous names. But that was before Dallas Winston came along.

She'd always been very attractive – long legs, willowy build, full lips, and natural blonde hair. But she hadn't always known it, and therefore she didn't flaunt herself. She had always felt as though she was just…there. Sort of floating around, not really affecting anyone who she crossed paths with. But oh, she had much more of an affect than she ever realized. Boys lusted after her, but most never did anything about it for fear of rejection. She'd never gone out with anyone before; never had a boyfriend. They'd thought that perhaps she thought she was just too good for everyone. Girls envied her. They envied her pretty face and her ideal body. They envied how she didn't have to stick out her chest and wear the too short skirts because boys already looked at her without her having to do anything.

But she was oblivious to it all.

Until Dally came into her life.

Of course, she'd heard about him a million times.

"Did you hear what Dallas Winston did last night?" one of her girlfriends would say.

And then they'd all blabber about what fight he got hauled in for or what he stole from who.

And one day, while Sylvia and a couple of her friends whom she'd liked too much were standing around in the parking lot, Dally pulled in and got out of the car. Started talking to Sylvia, straight out of the blue.

"Hey, let's go get a bite to eat, huh?" he said.

And because she didn't know what else to say and all her friends were giggling like idiots and she wanted out of there, she agreed.

He kissed her after dropping her off at her house. Kissed her hard and deep.

But just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended, and he pulled away.

"Am I gonna see you tomorrow?" she asked, careful not to bring her fingers to her lips and touch them even though she wanted to so badly.

He shrugged.

"Maybe."

He took off and that was how it started.

Through the months following, Dally would comment on how legs never ended, and he'd grab her hips and butt, and he'd twirl her blonde hair around on his fingers, and Sylvia started to gain confidence.

Then, before she even knew it, she was swinging her hips in the hallway as she walked and making even more boys stare at her and even more girls hate her because she was Dallas Winston's.

Things would go great. Or at least as great as things could go when Dally was involved. He'd take her out and make her laugh and tell her what a babe she was and then he'd leave. He'd just disappear for a while.

At first, when he wouldn't make any attempts to contact her for a couple of weeks, she let it slip by. He'd already given her his ring and she'd gone all the way with him and she trusted him. But then he'd show up at her door and he'd have the faintest hint of lipstick on his neck in a shade she didn't own.

So she started hanging out with more boys. And flirting with more boys. And then when one kissed her and Dally was off hiding somewhere again, she didn't stop the boy because Dally had given her a taste of affection and then taken it away, and she found she needed that affection.

He didn't found out that she'd made out with that greaser.

She didn't found out about those two other girls he would go to when he disappeared.

And, oh, they were bad for each other. Always screaming and fighting and saying awful things.

"Give me back my ring, ya whore!"

"Why, so you can give it to one of those sluts? I ain't stupid, Dallas Winson, I can saw the lipstick on your shirt collar, you know!"

They'd break up a lot, too. But no one really tired to pick up Sylvia because last time someone tried that while they were "done with each other" again, the kid showed up with a black eye and broken nose the next day at school, and Sylvia could bet a million dollars on who'd given it to him though she never asked.

She hated Dallas Winston but she always wanted one more taste.

He was a drug to her; he was bad and she knew it and it was killing her but she wanted him and she didn't care if she hurt herself in the process.

She always craved him.

And he always came back to her eventually, and maybe if he didn't, maybe if he stayed away from her for good, maybe then she could feel better.

But it was that one day he took her out, and that first time he kissed her, and then the poison started to set in and she couldn't get away.

She tried to fill the void he left when he went away for a while with other boys, but it never did work. She just wanted _him_.

And she hated him and she hated herself for it.

But she kept going back to him when he finally came around because he made her feel good, even if only for a short while.

So that's what he was. A drug. And Sylvia didn't think she could tear herself away from him, and so she accepted all the emotional and mental pain he caused her. And all because she just couldn't get away.

* * *

**A/N: First story I've published on this site in a while & first Outsiders fic I've ever published! :) Please review, it means the world to me! Thank you! (:**


End file.
